Question: Three positive integers have a sum of 72 and are in the ratio 1:3:4. What is the least of these three integers?
Solution: Let the smallest integer be $x$.  Then the others are $3x$ and $4x$, and the sum of the three is $8x$.  So $x=\frac{72}{8}=\boxed{9}$.